Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic
Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (毒火の滅竜魔法, Dokka no Metsuryū Mahō lit. Poisoned Fire Dragon-Destroying Magic) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which revolves around the utilization of scorching Dragon's Fire (辰の火気, Tatsu no Kaki) and dangerous Dragon's Venom (辰の毒液, Tatsu no Dokueki) in a deadly unison in order slay the Dragons and destroy any obstacles on the Mage’s path. Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic falls under its branch, in a particular way, Dual-Elemental one. The power of this Dual-Element Dragon Slayer Magic was used by Hayashi Aririki, the first known individual to have such dangerous abilities, and now it is in possession of Viper and Ranei Akagi, who are all powerful individuals, who managed to become a great threat to everyone as the Dragon Slayers of such double nature, because how dangerous their Magic is and how masterfully they utilize it for good and/or against their enemies. Description Overview Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a result of a combination or rather mix of two different types of usual Dragon Slayer Magic, to be more concrete, this case falls under the specific phenomenon of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic. This means, that this kind of magic has bipolar nature, as well as being quite unique above the rest of its counterparts. Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is an outcome of mixing Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, which creates a myriad of capabilities granted by this kind of dual-elemental mix; the one, who freely calls themselves Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer, are capable of utilizing a variety of different capabilities and properties of their elements, the most noticed one is the opportunity to use both the fire and poison elements, like in a separate way, so in unison. This trait is explained with the bipolar nature of Toxic Fire Dragon Slayers, as well as explaining their unusual physiology as Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, as their bodies are capable of transforming into a Dragon’s one, the characteristics of whose allows to rival and eventually kill both Fire and Poison Dragons. As Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to not simply control their element, but manipulate it in any possible way, like creating it from literally any part of their body, generating it in different quantity with different properties, influencing their own body with their elements and etc., the first unique side of this magic is that the user is able to use two different elements at the same time. As Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic can be not only a magic, incorporated in Third-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic but also as Dual-Element Dragon Mode, the elements interacts differently with each other, depending on its source; if it is a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, then the elements are utilized in unison, bounded to each other, but if it is a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic, then the user can use their elements like united, so divided, adapting to their enemy in question and even outmatching them with their variable nature. As continuing on the specific sides of Dragon Slayer Magic in general, both elements of this Magic are vastly different from their standard versions, because of incredibly heightened properties and their draconic attribute. However, another interesting note was discovered by its first recorded user, Hayashi Aririki, as he was able to discover or rather unlocking the true potential of Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. When it comes to the combined state of fire and poison in this magic, another phenomenon occurs, as it gives the birth for something new, which Hayashi later named as Toxiter ( , Tokusaitā lit. The Element of Dead-Liquid Blaze) and Aflamenom ( , Efurēmenomu lit. Elemental Hybrid: Synthesis of Fire and Poison), substances, which display not only traits of the respective elements, but also provides the user with the possibility of creating such thing as , a flammable liquid which is a mixture of a gelling agent and either gasoline or similar fuel. As napalm is created with coprecipitated aluminium salts of naphthenic and palmitic acids, it fits the possibility of Poison Dragon Slayers evolve and create not a simple poisoning agent, but acids too. The substances itself, as it was discovered, are able taking up to different forms, actually being similar to aggregate states of matter like solid, liquid, gaseous and plasma, granting the Dragon Slayer in question another benefit and great power at their disposal. All in all, Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic serves as not a simple combination of two quite different elements, but as an example of how versatile the magic and its components may be, creating something new and utilizing it in any way it is possible. Changed Physiology Toxic Fire Dragon Slayers display an array of differences between them and their single-element brothers-in-arms, not focusing on the elemental changes, but indeed physical characteristics. As their body is infused with the power of two elements, their physiology becomes vastly changed in order to transform Dragon Slayer into an effective dragon-killing machine. Not mentioning physical changes like eyes and prominent canine teeth, Dragon Slayer becomes completely invulnerable to both fire and poison elements, as well as to its post-products, toxiter and aflamenom. This means, that the Mage can nullify the incoming effects of burnings, intoxication process and won’t be affected by any flammable liquid, napalm-like substances, products, which contain properties of fire and poison in any way, etc. and also they are able of tracking the same effects in others, which allows to quickly save the unlucky victim, if Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer is near. The body of Dragon Slayer is able to produce all of its elements, i.e., fire, poison and their combined products freely, thus they have a proper defense against their own weapon. In addition to it, they attain the possibility of consuming the external sources of fire, poison and their combination in order to replenish their stamina and body to a healthy state; they are immune to most types of these elements due to their capability of nullifying them, which was mentioned above, and eventually consuming them. Moreover, the user is able of consuming the poison element through skin, bypassing the usual rule of consuming elements through the mouth only, as there are actually many poisoning agents, which are able to interact with the human body and intoxicate it with a simple touch; with this, Dragon Slayer of Toxic and Toxic Fire categories have another benefit with their nature. On the other side, Dragon Slayers aren’t able replenishing themselves by eating their element, if it was created by their hands; in other words, the user cannot regain their strength by consuming their fire or fire from things set on fire by them, cannot suck out the poison from their victim, etc. Such case also expands on the theme of God Slayers being in higher class than Dragon Slayers, and their divine-like elements with black core cannot be easily consumed; in order to consume the God Slayer’s elements, both from Flame or Venom God Slayers, the user must not exhaust their Magic Power like it happens in case of single-element counterparts, but actually synchronize their changed Magic Origin with the incoming elements, after what interfere them with their own Ethernano; eventually, the absorption process will happen in the same vein as it happens with single-element Dragon Slayers. The body of Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer is an enormous base of the adaptation process. They are adapted to a high temperature, any poisoning diseases, etc. Their body begins to possess a high temperature and special antibodies, which block any influence from the poison and venom elements. This means, that they are able to survive the cold conditions easily, defect the poison from the others with their own blood, etc. In addition to this, their body is adapted to their toxiter and aflamenom, thus, they’re able to fight it with relative ease, if they were assaulted by it from the outside sources. It is known, that Toxic Fire Dragon Slayers are highly resistant to diseases of any calibre, as they have quite impressive and powerful immune system because of how their body functions. Elemental Traits Spells As a wielder of Dual-Element Dragon Slayer Magic, its users can utilize as many spells, as their imagination and possibilities allow; their basic spells are divided into three categories: the first category is based on the natural element of Dragon Slayer, the second one is based on the element, born within the user with the help of Dragon Lacrima. The last category of spells is that is based on the dual-element nature of Magic, otherwise considered as the intermediate spells. In case of Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, these categories are Fire Spells, Poison or Toxic Spells and finally, Toxic Fire Spells. Fire Spells *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō) *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagizume) *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken) *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃, Karyū no Yokugeki) *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角, Karyū no Kenkaku) *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen) *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘, Karyū no Enchū) *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙, Karyū no Saiga) *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (火竜の握撃, Karyū no Akugeki) *'Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath' (火竜の湯沸かし, Karyū no Yuwakashi) *'Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer' (火竜の撃鉄, Karyū no Gekitetsu) *'Fire Dragon's Sealed Flame Blade' (火竜の封炎剣, Karyū no Fūenken) *'Fire Dragon's Doll' (火竜の人形, Karyū no Ningyō) *'Fire Dragon's Rush Fire' (火竜の躍進火, Karyū no Yakushinka) Poison Spells *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒竜の咆哮, Dokuryū no Hōkō) *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒竜の双牙, Dokuryū no Sōga) *'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang' (毒竜の砕牙, Dokuryū no Saiga) *'Poison Dragon's Iron Fist' (毒竜の鉄拳, Dokuryū no Tekken) *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒竜の突牙, Dokuryū no Totsuga) *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒竜の螺旋額, Dokuryū no Rasengaku) *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒竜の鱗, Dokuryū no Ringa) *'Poison Dragon's Grip Strike' (毒竜の握撃, Dokuryū no Akugeki) *'Poison Dragon's Guard' (毒竜の保護, Dokuryū no Hogo) *'Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn' (毒竜の鋭角, Dokuryū no Eikaku) *'Poison Dragon's Fang Slice' (毒竜の牙斬, Dokuryū no Gazan) *'Poison Dragon's Poison' (毒竜の毒害, Dokuryū no Dokugai) *'Poison Dragon's Typhoon' (毒竜の台風, Dokuryū no Taifu) Toxic Fire Spells *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Roar' (毒火竜の咆哮, Dokkaryū no Hōkō) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Spiral Talon' (毒火竜の螺旋爪, Dokkaryū no Rasenzume) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Steel Fist' (毒火竜の鋼拳, Dokkanryū no Kōken) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Double Wings' (毒火竜の双翼, Dokkaryū no Sōyoku) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Slicing Horn' (毒火竜の斬角, Dokkanryū no Zankaku) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Defense' (毒火竜の防衛, Dokkaryū no Bōei) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Destroying Fang' (毒火竜の破牙, Dokkanryū no Haga) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (毒火竜の握撃, Dokkanryū no Akugeki) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Hammer Strike' (毒火竜の槌打, Dokkaryū no Tsuida) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Scorching Poison' (毒火竜の焦毒, Dokkaryū no Shōdoku) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Rushing Thrust' (毒火竜の躍進突, Dokkaryū no Yakushinka) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Spheres' (毒火竜の球体, Dokkaryū no Kyūtai) *'Toxic Fire Dragon's Released Tornado' (毒火竜の放颶風, Dokkaryū no Hōgufū) Advanced Spells Revised Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義・改, Metsuryū Ōgi: Kai): Revised Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts is a set of spells, which is renowned as the strongest techniques in the Dragon Slayer's arsenal, something for what they spent much of their time in order to properly tame and eventually utilize its humongous power. Secret Arts are believed to harness the power of being able to defeat or even kill a real Dragon; this is may be truth, as with Secret Arts Dragon Slayers can completely defeat the strongest Mages out of all. Known as the strongest spells, in general they consume a high volume of Mage’s Magic Power, leaving them with tiredness too, but the drawbacks are usually bounded to the initial status of Mage – if they are already with injuries, tired or having other similar aspects. Even though Secret Arts are powerful on their own, their revised version is considered as the enhanced one; with the union of two elements, the initial power of these spells are significantly heightened, maintaining an indeed large increase in their overall strength, range, size, different attributes, as well as gaining even new one, which are possible only when the two elements merges with each other. Usually, Revised Dragon Slayer’s Secret Arts are known to consume even larger portions of Magic Power from its users, so in this case, they become the spells, which should be used only at critical situations at battles or when the user is completely sure, that his opponent will be defeated with the Secret Arts’ attack. Alternative Modes Power-Up Boosters Drive ( , Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification) *'Violet Drive' ( , Baioretto Doraibu lit. Third-Generation Dragon Power Amplification: Purple Burnout Release) *'Cover' ( , Kabā lit. Drive Replica) Dragon Force ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. The Power of Dragon) Trivia *This article is assumed to be the first ever magic article the author created, when he arrived on this wiki. *This article is also, maybe, the most involved in different categories of Magic out of different stuff the author already created. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Poison Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic